The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to three dimensional (3D) imaging printing and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to three dimensional imaging in autostereoscopy.
Autostereoscopy is any method of displaying stereoscopic images without the use of special headgear or glasses on the part of the viewer. Examples of autostereoscopic displays include parallax barrier, lenticular, volumetric, electro-holographic, and light field displays. Autostereoscopy may be used to produce images with an illusion of depth. However, elements with fixed optics to produce the illusion of depth have a number of limitations. For example, when lenticular lens array or a parallax barrier is used, physical limitations prevent the display of a depth of field beyond certain ranges. For example, when motion is displayed and lenticules are arranged to be oriented horizontally to provide the clearest motion image during viewing, no depth of field can be provided. Even when a three-dimensional effect is generated, the depth of field possible is limited by physical characteristics of the lens sheet itself, such as the desired small pitch (that is, width) of the lenticules so that they are not visible to a user's eye. This, in turn, limits the possible spacing between image lines to obtain a depth of field, particularly bearing in mind the contrary requirement that the user would like to see as many images as possible.